Never Give Up
by chaylyn
Summary: The Wilkersons have a sister and Reese and her get along like pb and j, this story takes place before during and after the ep Reese Joins the Army. I suck at reviews lol PLZ READ AND REVIEW


**This takes place a little before during and after Reese Joins the Army episode's.**

* * *

_Lois and Hal-idk what age._

_Francis and Piama-23_

_Reese-17_

_Malcom-16_

_Sophia-14_

_Dewey-13_

_Jamie-1 and a half_

* * *

"Reese, Malcom, Sophia, Dewey GET UP!" Screamed my mother. I rolled over in my bed facing Jamie's crib. He was just waking up to our mothers screaming. I went over to his crib before he started to cry. I was the third youngest, and I was the only girl. I lived with four other boys, and my other brother Francis lived with his wife Piama on a dude ranch. It was deffanitly different growing up with all boys, but I wouldn't want it any other way. I grew up doing things normal girls wouldn't, I grew up in a world of action figures and wrestling, and sports. I never got to have tee parties or dressup time. The only time I get to dress up is when we go to sports games, which was barley ever since our family was just barley making it.

I held Jamie for awhile bouncing him in my arms, then I procedded to walk out to the kitchen to find Reese and Malcom scarffing down the food and Dewey at his piano. I set Jamie in his highchair and joined them at the table. There was barley any food left.

"Wow thank's for saving me some." I mumbled.

"Sophia you know the rules, first comes first served." Stated my mother.

I rolled my eyes.

"Here I saved you some." Said Reese handing me a waffle.

You see me and Reese have always been close. My mother said when I was just a baby and Reese was three it was always attached to me, he would always want to hold me and play with me. It was weird because he never acted that way towards Malcom or Dewey.

"Thank." I smiled taking the waffle and eating it plain.

"Guy's hurry up before your late for school."

We all looked at our mom with a weird look on our faces.

"Uh, mom it's sunday." Said Malcom.

Mom looked bewildered. "Oh." She said and walked out of the kitchen.

We all started cracking up.

"Psh I think mom's losing it." I laughed

They nodded in agreement.

"So Reese what are we guna do today?" I asked excited to hear what my brother was going to say.

"Uhm Soph I'm kinda hanging with Beth today." He said looking down at his plate.

"Oh." I said dissapointed. "Well I guess ill just hang with Jamie today.

I got up and grabed Jamie and his bottle and brought him into the living room.

"Whatever Jamie we don't need him, he can go hang with his nasty girlfriend." I said craddiling him in my arms.

Reese got up and walked over to the door and put his shoes on.

"Well see you later." He waved.

"Yeah yeah." I replied.

Malcom came and sat next to me.

"Hey just wait, one day you'll have a boyfriend and won't have time to hang out with him." He stated.

"I would make time." I gave Jamie to Malcom and stormed off to my room.

Reese and I always hung out on Sunday's, Sunday was our day to hang out. That all stopped once Beth came around. I wish Beth was out of the picture. I layed down on my bed and before I knew it I was alseep. I was woken up to Dewey playing the piano extremley loud. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 6 PM. I can't believe I fell asleep that long. I walked out into the living room and plugged Deweys headphones into the plug.

"Hey I was practicing!" He complained.

"Yeah and I was sleeping." I walked into the kitchen to find mom just getting dinner out of the oven.

"Meatloaf again?" I grouched.

"Sophia were tight on money right now, you can't expect a feast every night!" She shook her head.

"Sorry." I said taking a plate and sitting down at the table.

About five minutes later Reese walked into the house with a sad look on his face.

"Reese dinners ready." Said mom holding up a plate of food.

"I'm not hungry." He said heading to his room.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." I said to no one particularly.

"Where's Malcom?" She asked.

Me and Dewey shrugged our shoulders and he and dad joined us for dinnner.

"Hal have you heard from Malcom?"

Dad shook his head looking very nervouse.

"Hal whats wrong?" Asked mom.

"Kid's go to your room." She said.

Dewey and I stood up and took our plates to our room's.

After I finished I took a shower then went into they guy's room and found Reese laying in his bed stairing at the ceiling. I went over to him and sat on Malcom and Dewey's bed.

"Reese what's wrong?"

He sat up.

"I told Beth I loved her." He said flatly.

"Really! What did she say?" I asked curiousley.

"She broke up with me."

"Oh Reese." I got up and hugged him.

"That's not even the worse part, I found Malcom under her bed." He sounded as if he was going to cry, but also sounded like he wanted to kill.

"Are you seriouse?! I'm going to kill him!" I said angirly standing up.

"No, it's alright."

"Reese that dosen't sound like you." I said worried.

He shrugged. "I know."

"Sophia I just want you to know that I love you and I always will, your my little sister and I would do anything for you and I would never want to make you mad or upset, so no matter what I do I want you to promise you wont get mad!"

I looked at him with a strange look. "Reese...what's going on?" I asked worried.

"Promise me!" He stated.

"I promise."

"Ok now go to bed, and remember I love you." He said giving me a hug before I left.

"I love you too." I left their bedroom and went to mine, I was suprised I fell asleep so fast considering the nap I took earlier.

When I awoke Dewey and Malcom were standing in my bedroom staring at me.

"What?!" I asked.

"Where is he?" Asked Malcom.

"Who?"

"Reese! He's gone!" Dewey said impatient.

"I don't know, and what do you mean he's...gone?!!?!??" I said worried.

"Look." Malcom said handing me a note.

I read it then started to cry.

How could he leave me here with them? He was the only one I trusted and he just leaves, maybe that was why he made me promise last night. I layed back down in my be and hid my face in my pillow and silently cried hopeing it was all just a dream.

* * *

**2 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER 3 THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
